


Seagazing

by moonymistress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Seaside, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymistress/pseuds/moonymistress
Summary: A little drawing for the prompt "Seaside Getaway" from the Ineffable Husbands fanfic group on Facebook.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Week 25: Seaside Getaway





	Seagazing

I drew this on my phone, with my finger, so please be gentle. 😅

**Author's Note:**

> I used a screenshot from the arc scene as a template.


End file.
